


kageyama shouyou receives a package

by B4KAGEYAMA



Series: married kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, hinata speaks portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4KAGEYAMA/pseuds/B4KAGEYAMA
Summary: the title is pretty self explanatory, it's the kageyamas enjoying a certain aspect of their marriage. very self-indulgent.for the HQ NSFW Holiday eventday 1: "you look so good like this"day 2: "clothes"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: married kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058579
Comments: 14
Kudos: 250
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	kageyama shouyou receives a package

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my first fanfic for the haikyuu fandom! what a better way to start than with some filth, am i right? hope you all enjoy reading this drabble. kudos and comments are more than welcome ♥

“Tobiooo, let go, I have to go answer the door,” Hinata yelps out as he tries to pry his hand out of his husband's tight hold that's keeping him in place.

“No, you can't abandon the game while I am winning! It's unfair!” Kageyama huffs, offended that the duel has to end just when he finally managed to take the lead in a game Kenma recommended them. It took him ridiculous amount of time and a humiliating amount of losses to finally master the controls, letting Hinata quit now was the last thing he wanted.

“It's not my fault!” Hinata says as he finally successfully frees himself and heads to the door before Kageyama has the chance to grab him again.

“I don't control the circumstances!” he calls out to his husband before disappearing in the hallway.

Kageyama is curious to know who has dared to interrupt their precious alone time - after all they only had three weeks left together, before he would have to leave Brazil and fly to Rome to prepare for the upcoming volleyball season.

He lifts himself from the couch and sneaks behind the wall, carefully listening to the conversation happening at the main door of Hinata's apartment.

“Senhor Kageyama?” he hears an unknown voice ask. Tobio frowns - why is this person asking about him? It's not like people are aware that he is in Brazil, they made great efforts to stay out of the public's eye.

“Isso seria eu,” he hears Hinata answer.

' _Stupid portuguese_ ,' Kageyama thinks. How is he supposed to understand what they're talking about? How is he supposed to know where the conversation is going?

From the tone of Hinata's voice he can tell everything's fine, though. And then he realizes. The senhor Kageyama in question doesn't necessarily have to be just him, it's his husband's legal name now, too, after all.

Kageyama smiles. It's all still a fairly new concept to him. Hinata has always been Hinata to him, ever since they first met in middle school and it will certainly take time getting used to his new family name.

Family name. They are a family now. Partners for life. Kageyama's heart flutters with joy at the thought.

The stranger behind the door starts talking a lot faster, and from the way Hinata chuckles from time to time Kageyama assumes it's casual small talk - it all sounds like an incantation of sort to him though.

After a while comes a noise he understands very clearly - pen scratching on paper, like when one's signing an autograph. Then follows Hinata's cheerful “Obrigado” which he knows means thank you, and then the man is gone. Kageyama quickly rushes back to the living room, not wanting to be found eavesdropping.

“Who was that?” he asks once Hinata enters the room. He notices his husband is carrying a fairly small carton box in his arms.

“The delivery man!”

Kageyama watches Hinata's eyes sparkle with joy. Just what is in that package that makes him so happy?

“What is that?” Kageyama asks, voicing his curiosity, pointing at the parcel.

“I am not one hundred percent sure, though I have a hunch. I'll be right back!” Hinata exclaims cheerfully and then dashes towards the bedroom, shutting the door with a loud thud.

Kageyama hears an excited scream a few moments later. Now his curiosity is at its peak. He has to know just what did the package contain.

What could possibly-

He freezes when his husband reappears with a gigantic smile on his face. A smile so bright, so captivating, it makes Kageyama's own mouth form a wide grin as well.

“It's my new jersey, looks cool, doesn't it?” Hinata says and poses for Kageyama who can't drop his eyes off of him.

He always knew red suited Hinata like no other color - he remembers how he first reacted when he saw him wear the jersey of the japanese national team at their first olympics together and now it was no different. He is just so incredibly handsome.

“Here comes the best part, though,” Hinata says with a mischievous smile and turns around to show his back.

Kageyama's breath falters. He feels warmth flood his body at the sight in front of him and he's sure his cheeks are now flushed red.

His husband proudly points his thumbs at the name displayed on the back.

“What do you think, Yamayama-kun?”

“You look so good like this,” he responds.

Kageyama stands up from the couch and walks closer to Hinata to inspect the jersey further, as if to make sure he's not hallucinating the whole thing. His name - _their_ name is staring back at his face. His fingers trail across the letters on the back. It's not an illusion. It's all there.

“You look so good like this,” he repeats before bowing his head down. He replaces his fingers with his mouth, putting a small peck on each letter with care.

“Tobio,” Hinata gasps, releasing a silent plea when he feels the warm lips on his back through the fabric.

While Kageyama's mouth is busy with caressing his undoubtedly new favourite jersey out of all that his husband possesses, his arms wrap tightly around the smaller man's frame, pulling him in even closer.

Hinata shivers when he feels the force of Kageyama's attack on his senses - he's everywhere - he can feel his scent, he can hear his soft grunts, he can feel his breath on the back of his neck, he can feel his big hands exploring his body underneath the jersey, pressing into the skin, prying small gasps out of Hinata's mouth with every move they make.

“I take it that you like it,” Hinata says when he feels Kageyama's fingers reach his nipples.

He expected his husband to be excited, he just didn't think he would be that excited - but he most definitely won't complain about it.

Kageyama responds with a soft chuckle.

“I'll show you how much.”

Hinata hears a low growl from behind him and suddenly the hands that were gently holding him in place lift him from the ground.

It all happens very fast, one second he is standing in the middle of the living room and the next his chest is being pressed against a wall, his neck under attack by ferocious kisses.

Hinata lets his forehead rest against the cold surface for support and spreads his arms wide, stabilizing himself as best as he can.

Kageyama has him firmly pinned, using mainly his chest as his hands are now busy playing with the collar of the new jersey - stretching out the fabric to reveal more skin.

Hinata starts moaning when he feels Kageyama's teeth sink into the sensitive flesh of his neck. He is certain that's going to leave some serious marks later, but he doesn't mind.

Time seems to surreally slow down when he's left at his husband's mercy like that and it's one of the best feelings in the world.

Hinata whimpers when Kageyama detaches himself and his lips are no longer pressed warm against his nape.

“Yama!”

The loss of contact is torturous. He opens his mouth to complain, but his hair is yanked at strongly, twisting his head to one side and before he can say anything he is silenced by a tongue being pressed into his mouth.

Hinata parts his lips wider, allowing Kageyama in, letting him swirl his tongue against his own. He curls his fingers into a fist and squeezes firmly. The intensity of their mouths colliding is overwhelming. Kageyama is relentless, only parting when they're both close to passing out from the lack of oxygen.

“You look so good like this, when everyone can see who you belong to,” Kageyama grunts, observing his work on Hinata's neck which is now almost entirely covered in hickeys and bitemarks. Then his gaze slips to the jersey again.

“You're mine.”

Those words go straight into Hinata's hardening cock. If this was their first time, Hinata would wonder whether it's possible to come from the sound of someone's voice alone, but he already knows the answer to that.

“I'm yours,” Hinata responds and presses back against his husband's body and they both moan in unison at the friction it creates. They're still both fully clothed, which is now becoming quite the obstacle.

Kageyama wastes no time throwing his shirt aside, but when Hinata is about to do the same, he feels a strong grip on his wrists pressing his hands back to the wall.

“Keep it on. I want to look at it while I fuck you.”

Hinata nods and his wrists are immediately set free, which he uses to discard the rest of his clothing. He doesn't dare to turn around to face Kageyama. Not out of fear of being scolded, but out of fear that Kageyama might lose the energy he managed to summon. Primal Kageyama, possessive Kageyama, _feral_ Kageyama is something Hinata could die for.

His husband can be gentle and he's sure that if he asked, Kageyama would comply - there were times when they both enjoyed making love, with tender gestures and sweet words, but today was not the case. Hinata managed to awaken a beast and he hopes to make the most of it. He wants to get obliterated to a point where he'll become completely mindless.

The second they're both fully naked, save for Hinata in his jersey, Kageyama's lips are at Hinata's ear, licking the earlobe tenderly, causing the smaller man to shiver.

“I love you,” Kageyama whispers and caresses Hinata's cheek before stuffing one of his fingers inside his mouth for him to suck on it. He presses himself against Hinata, trapping his hardening cock between their bodies.

“Be a good boy and wait for me,” Kageyama says and then distances himself before rushing to the bedroom.

“Damn you, Kageyama,” Hinata curses under his breath.

“Getting me all worked up and then leaving is not very nice of you.”

He hears the sound of objects hitting the floor mixed together with his husbands curses and Hinata can't help but laugh.

“It's the fourth drawer you idiot!” he calls out. His voice cracks and he realizes how dry his throat actually is.

Yes, Hinata was told to wait, but it's not like Kageyama will yell at him if he goes grab a drink, he assumes, so he abandons his spot near the wall.

Soon he's in the kitchen fetching a glass of cold water, chugging it down as quickly as possible so he can return before Kageyama finds out he's left his assigned place.

“Would it kill you if you listened to me just once,” Kageyama shouts when he exits the bedroom only to find out Hinata has disappeared.

There goes his plan, Hinata thinks. Well, maybe next time.

“Over here!” Hinata yells back and leans against the counter, having just finished his glass of water. It soothed his dry throat, though his stomach does feel a little bit funny afterwards. Maybe he should have chosen not to down the whole glass in one go.

In just a few moments Kageyama joins him in the kitchen. Hinata notices the small bottle in one of his husband's hands which makes his heart race with excitement.

“In my defense, you left me thirsty,” Hinata states when his gaze lands on his husband's face who is clearly displeased with his disobedience.

“Well I am here to satisfy your thirst now, so…”

Their eyes lock and something about Kageyama's stare makes Hinata weak in his knees. He recognizes the look from the hundreds of times he's seen it on the court. It's desire, hunger in its purest form. Hunger for him.

“Get. here.” Hinata commands and reaches his hands out towards his husband who's leaning against the doorframe.

Kageyama doesn't need to be told twice, he rushes towards the counter, placing his hands on either side of Hinata's body, caging him in. The bottle of lube rattles as it falls on the floor somewhere beside them, but they're too busy rolling their tongues together to notice. Hinata moans into the kiss when his husband traps his lower lip between his teeth and nips at it passionately. The heat pooling in his lower stomach causes him to feel a bit dizzy, but Kageyama doesn't want to break the kiss just yet. He wants to savor every part of his husband he can. Sooner or later they will have to part eventually, though he wouldn't mind being kissed like this until he slips unconscious. Hinata is the first to let go of his mouth, though he doesn't move his head far away. They can feel the other's breath on their faces, which makes them both incredibly aroused.

Kageyama decides to retrieve the fallen bottle and once it's in his grasp he pops it open.

“Turn around Shou,” he orders and to prevent any potential back talk he shoves the index finger of his left hand into Hinata's mouth.

“Mmmph,” Hinata moans as his lips wrap around it, sucking on it with undying fervor. He obeys Kageyama's command and turns around, placing his elbows on the kitchen counter for support. His neglected cock is pressing against the cold granite surface, begging to be touched - alas Kageyama has other plans for him in mind, he knows, once he feels his other hand - now coated in lube - pressing against the tight ring of muscles between his asscheeks.

A cry muffled by Kageyama's hand escapes Hinata's mouth once one of Kageyama's fingers slides inside, slowly stretching him open. It isn't long before he adds his middle finger as well. It seems his husband managed to maintain some of his looseness from last night.

“You're taking me so well,” Hinata hears Kageyama whisper to his ear when he leans in closer to nibble on his neck playfully.

Hinata shudders once the words reach him. He won't last long if Kageyama continues attacking him like this - two fingers slipping in and out of his mouth while another pair fucks his other hole relentlessly.

As if he heard his thought Kageyama pauses his onslaught on Hinata's mouth and retracts his fingers. His hand finds its way to Hinata's hair and he grabs a fistful.

“I'm not going to be gentle,” Kageyama declares and presses the entirety of Hinata's upper body on the counter so he's bent over, leaving him at his mercy. He scissors his fingers inside of him, causing Hinata to moan out in pleasure.

“I wouldn't ask you to be,” Hinata responds after a while and widens his stance for better stability, also inviting Kageyama to absolutely wreck him.

He hears a sharp intake of air from behind him and Hinata smirks. It's almost scary how they're always on the same wavelength, whether it's on court or in the bedroom - or kitchen - or wherever they decide to have sex.

Kageyama's left hand drops from his hair to once again caress the name on the jersey before it rests on Hinata's shoulder. Kageyama forms a tight grip and releases a loud groan when his own erection bumps against the warmth of Hinata's body.

He adds a third finger and smiles to himself when he successfully manages to draw out another loud moan out of his husband. He knows he's hit the spot from the way Hinata writhes underneath him.

“Tobio!”

The view in front of him blinds Kageyama with desire. His husband - the love of his life - at his mercy, begging to be fucked. He's wearing nothing but a jersey with their name on the back. He's gonna play official matches wearing it. Maybe, hopefully, in a one against him, one day. And when he does this sight will be all his mind will be able to recall.

“Shit,” Kageyama curses and decides it's time to do the thing he's wanted to do ever since he first laid his eyes on Hinata dressed like that. It's time to claim him in every way possible.

He pulls out his fingers and Hinata whines at the loss.

“Hurry up,” he pleads and Kageyama hears the urgency in his voice. He hears how desperate he is, which motivates him to complete slicking himself with the lube a lot faster. He wants to give it to him, he wants to give Hinata everything his heart desires.

Hinata doesn't have to wait long to be filled again, this time by something far larger than a couple of fingers.

“ _Puta merda_!” he yelps out when he feels the burn inside him. It's the good kind of burn and Kageyama knows it, hence why he gives Hinata no time to process before pulling out and slamming back inside again.

He snickers at the use of portuguese cuss words - somehow it feels like a major achievement to him, because he knows Hinata is in a state of trance where the lines between japanese and portuguese merge together and he can no longer differentiate between the two with his own will, it's purely his instincts - all thanks to him and his actions.

“What's your name?” Kageyama asks and snaps his hips forward and Hinata has to hold back his screams.

“ _Filho da puta_ , Ka-”

When he feels a hand grab fistful of his hair yanking his head back, Hinata knows it would be for the best to comply with his husband's request, but his mind is hazy, completely blank and all he can think about is the way it feels when Kageyama fucks his tight hole with no forgiveness.

“Answer me.” Kageyama doesn't let go and he doesn't slow down the pace of his thrusts either, quite the contrary. He makes sure to bury himself deeper with each movement he makes.

“Kage..yama”

Hinata wishes he could be able to form coherent sentences, but he feels like life is being pounded out of him and it takes all of his concentration to respond properly. All he gets out is a quiet whimper.

“Louder.” Kageyama commands and pulls at his hair again.

Hinata collects all his willpower to shout his response.

“Kageyama Shouyou!”

“Good boy,” Kageyama praises him and releases the hold on his hair, letting his hand return to its original place on Hinata's shoulder.

The compliment pushes Hinata closer towards the edge of his release. Oh how he loves being called a good boy. Compliments from Kageyama have a special place in his heart and his husband knows it.

Kageyama must also know that Hinata is nearing his climax as he drops one of his hands to palm Hinata's throbbing cock.

“Ah!” Hinata lets out a broken sob - he loves having his husband all over him, attending to every single one of his needs.

“I'm close too,” the taller man grunts, “but I can't decide whether I want to come inside you or all over your new jersey.”

There's something about the way Kageyama voices his thoughts that makes Hinata quiver - his husband has no filter and says everything that comes to his mind without hesitation. In situations like these it's often the cause of Hinata's undoing.

In his head he answers him that they can keep going until he does both, but all that leaves his mouth is a deep moan, because the way he feels with Kageyama pumping his length while simultaneously fucking him out of his senses leaves him no other choice.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama grunts when he can no longer hold back his climax.

Hinata suddenly feels somehow even warmer, and fuller, than before. Kageyama just came inside him and knowing that is enough to send him spiraling with pleasure as well, his cock splattering thick ropes of come all over the granite counter.

“You look so good like this,” Kageyama states once he catches his breath, admiring his work. Come dripping out of Hinata's ass when he pulls out, his neck covered in bitemarks, hickeys on every part of it that was exposed, lips swollen from the previous kissing, hair ruffled in all directions, legs still shaking from the aftermath of his own orgasm.

“I feel good like this,” Hinata responds after he's collected himself.

“Though I believe you still missed a spot,” he teases and turns around, fiddling with the jersey in a playful manner. He steps closer to Kageyama, bouncing on his feet to lock their lips in a soft kiss.

“I shall fix that then,” Kageyama responds with a smirk once they part.

“You better… and you should probably also know that there was another jersey in the package...”

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for days 1 and 2, hope you liked it!  
> i am not a native english speaker so please if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing i'll be glad to hear them!
> 
> you are all more than welcome to visit my twitter (@B4KAGEYAMA) to talk to me anytime! 
> 
> keira out!


End file.
